Bonding
by TaintedWolf
Summary: Kyouya and Ranka bond over some photo's of Haruhi. [Timed for before Episode 8][KyouyaxRanka][Crack!Pairing]


**Title: **Bonding  
**Author:** TaintedWolf  
**Rating: **Free  
**Pairing: **Kyouya/Ranka hints  
**Warnings: **ProbableOOCness, light humor?  
**Summary:  
A/N:** Written for some users on LiveJournal. Purely crack pairing, but Ouran is so crackalicious that any pairing could work XD

(Join in on the fun: www (dot) community (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) ouranhostclub (slash) )

I'm going to refer to Ranka as 'her' in this fic, because frankly, if I referred to Ranka as 'him' I'd get confused alot .

**FEEL TEH CRACK OF KYOUYA/RANKA -insert evil laughter here-**

* * *

Hunny: "But Kyou-chan, how did you get those photos?

Kyouya: "Let's just say... I got them from a certain source for now."

**- _Ouran Koukou Host Club, Episode 8 (The Sun, the Beach, and the Host Club)_

* * *

**

"Really, Kyouya-kun, this is such short notice!"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the muffled (yet teasing) voice that came from inside the closet - even though Ranka could not see it anyway - and decided to simply come forward with some reasoning.

"I am sorry for that, Ranka-san. But I am sure they would be put to good use in due time."

There was a pause in the ruffling of the closet, and Ranka turned around, her perfectly lipsticked mouth curving into a devilish smile.

"What have you got planned for my Haruhi, Kyouya-kun?"

"The beach." was the simple answer.

Ranka made a disappointed face, obviously expecting something a tad more elaborate than the _beach_, but turned back into the closet and began rooting again for more photos of her precious Haruhi.

"No schemes?"

"None as of yet."

"Plots?"

"No."

"Blackmail?"

Kyouya paused, glasses glinting in the sunlight as his face bent forward, his laughter making Ranka turn around again.

"No. But a good idea, Ranka-san." He murmured, taking his clipboard out of his briefcase and immediately writing down possible ideas.

Ranka watched him with a small smile. She knew that Kyouya would not make Haruhi do anything drastic, just something that would take a little...convincing to accomplish. The smile turned into a grin as she remembered where she left the photos.

She walked over to her bedroom, crouching down to bed level as she reached an arm underneath, rooting around blindly for the box she knew was there.

"You said you wanted some from middle school, Kyouya-kun?" she called questioningly over her shoulder, hand suddenly finding the metal box and pulling it out into daylight again.

Kyouya made an affirmative noise behind her, and she chuckled.

"Already in my bedroom, Kyouya-kun? We haven't even gotten through the first date yet." she turned around, box in arms and winking teasingly.

Her cat-like smile widened at the rumbling laugh that he made, and she sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her in invitation.

Her grin softened as she opened the box, pulling out a few photos of her daughter. She felt the bed dip under the weight of Kyouya, and handed him a few photos wordlessly.

"Didn't she make the cutest baby?" she cooed, eyes roaming over the photo lovingly over Kyouya's shoulder as he gazed at one of when she was only 5 months old.

"I like the swimsuit." Kyouya answered, his eyes glinting amusedly at the grumpy face that baby Haruhi wore. "But she doesn't seem to."

Ranka sighed in mock sorrow.

"Poor Haruhi, 5 months on this world and already she disliked being a girl." she murmured, looking appraisingly at the pink swimsuit. "And I spent so long picking it out for her..."

Kyouya wordlessly handed the photo back to her, and she carefully placed it back into the box. She pulled out a few more recent ones, of when she was 13.

"This one is when she was on the volleyball team... - doesn't she look so cute in that outfit? - and this is her on her first day of middle school - I was so proud! - and this was her last day - she had to fight off so many boys! No wonder though, see that pretty pink bow? I made her wear it myself!"

Kyouya smiled as she rattled on about how cute her daughter was, in a way that only a parent could do. Her face lit up in joy and her eyes glowed with pride as continued to babble on about all the cute clothes she picked out for her daughter over the years.

"--and then, the other day, I was passing the clothes market and saw the cutest dress! It was a pale pink, and had all these little pocke--"

"Ranka-san."

She stopped, blinking at him confusedly.

"When did you say that Haruhi would be back again?"

"At half...six...Oh my! Kyouya-kun! Why didn't you warn me sooner!" she cried, staring at the clock whose hands boldly pointed out that their time together now had to draw to a close.

Kyouya smiled once more, conveniently leaving out the fact that he couldn't get a word in through her chatter, and gratefully accepted the photos she handed out to him, tucking them away into his clipboard for safe keeping.

"You take care of those now!" she cried joyfully, lightly pushing at his back to make him hurry his pace out the door. "Quickly! Quickly, Kyouya-kun! Haru-chan cannot know that you were here!" she grinned.

He turned around at the doorway, facing her with a serious expression.

"I want you to know that we're all taking care of her, Ranka-san."

Her grin faded away into a fond look as she gazed into the solemn eyes of the man before her.

"Yes, yes. I wouldn't expect any less, Kyouya-kun." she informed him, shooing him away jokingly with a flick of her hand.

His eyes glinted as he leaned over and gave a light peck to her powdered cheek.

"Thank you, Ranka-san."

Before she could blink, he was off down the corridor, taking the stairs to avoid her daughter (who would use the elevator considering the weight of the grocery bags she was surely carrying).

She smiled as her manicured hand unconsciously touched the spot where his lips lingered, closing the door with a firm 'click'.

"What a nice boy..."

* * *

Got halfway through before I realized that there was hardly any Kyouya/Ranka in there, so I added the kiss on the cheek at the end ;)

Please review, ne? You've come this far to read it, please spare 30 seconds to tell me what you thought.


End file.
